


Written By The Victors - Vid

by zulu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, M/M, Multi, Remix, Trailer, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a constructed reality vid based on cesperanza's Written by the Victors. You must read that first; it's amazing. Huge thanks to roga for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written By The Victors - Vid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written by the Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  


[Written By The Victors](http://vimeo.com/29006162) from [zulu](http://vimeo.com/user2544174) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
